dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Film Animation Comics
The Film Animation Comics are a series of adaptations released by Shueisha. They are a collection of screenshots from a particular film or special and arranged in comic format. The series began in 1992 and to date all movies and TV specials have been adapted in this form. Dragon Ball Curse of the Blood Rubies *Released: 24 January 1995 *Page Count: 152 *The great King Gurumes is searching for the Dragon Balls in order to put a stop to his endless hunger. A young girl named Pansy who lives in the nearby village has had enough of the treachery and decides to seek Muten Rōshi for assistance. Can our heroes save the village and put a stop to the Gurumes Army? Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Released: 22 February 1995 *Page Count: 152 *Before Kame-Sen’nin will accept Goku and Kuririn as students, he sends them on a quest to a castle in the far east. There they will find the legendary, and pretty, “Sleeping Princess.” Whomever brings back the Sleeping Princess will become his student. The two boys set out, but what devilish demons await them? Mystical Adventure *Released: 22 March 1995 *Page Count: 152 *The Emperor of Miphan, Chiaotzu, is hosting the next Tenka’ichi Budōkai, but can’t find his lost doll, “Ran-Ran”. Tsuru-Sen’nin and Tao Pai-pai are searching for the Dragon Balls and promise to use them to locate Ran-Ran, but are actually planning to take over the country. Can Goku and friends save Chiaotzu before it’s too late? The Path to Power *Released: 22 May 1996 *Page Count: 170 *Goku and friends are in search of the Dragon Balls, and so is the ruthless Red Ribbon Army. With his friends lives at stake, Goku takes on the entire Red Ribbon Army. Unfortunately for Commander Red and his army, Goku is no ordinary boy. Who will win the fight of ultimate strength and obtain all seven Dragon Balls? Dragon Ball Z Dead Zone *Released: 24 September 1994 *Page Count: 152 *Garlic Jr. gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for immortality, and in the process he kidnapped Gohan, who had the Four-Star Ball. Garlic Jr. seeks the title of God, after his father was denied previously. Piccolo and Goku must join forces once again to save the Earth, God, and Gohan! The World's Strongest *Released: 22 June 1994 *Page Count: 152 *Oolong steals Bulma’s Dragon Radar, and finds that Dr. Kochin has wished for Dr. Uiro’s lab to be released from ice. Kame-Sen’nin is soon captured by Dr. Uiro, as he is thought to be the strongest warrior in the world. Goku must defeat friends and foes to save Kame-Sen’nin and the Earth from destruction! The Tree of Might *Released: 24 May 1995 *Page Count: 152 *The Saiyan warrior, Tullece, and his minions are scouting Earth to locate Kakarrot. His minions plant a seed for the “Tree of Godly Might”, which grows very quickly and threatens to destroy the Earth. Goku and friends face off against the Saiyan’s, but can Goku’s new Genki-Dama technique save the Earth? Lord Slug *Released: 23 March 1994 *Page Count: 152 *Slug’s planetoid crashes into Earth, and a weather satellite is launched, releasing a cloud to cover the planet and freeze it over. He gathers the Dragon Balls and regains his youth and strength once again. With his friends defeated, Goku must face the Super Namekian and save the Earth once again. Cooler's Revenge *Released: 25 March 1992 *Page Count: 168 *After receiving a report that his younger brother Freeza had been killed by a Super Saiyan, Coola heads to Earth to see Goku’s true strength for himself. Coola displays a fifth transformation, that Freeza had never obtained. Can Goku once again reach Super Saiyan and save the Earth from Coola and his men? The Return of Cooler *Released: 1 July 1992 *Page Count: 168 *A metal planetoid lands on the new Planet Namek and Dende sends Goku and friends to investigate… only to find that Coola has returned! Goku and Vegeta face-off against Coola, but are no match and get captured. Can the Saiyan spirit of the two fallen warriors overpower Coola and the Big Gete Star? Super Android 13! *Released: 19 March 1993 *Page Count: 168 *After Dr. Gero is killed by No. 17, his computer activates his earlier creations. No. 13, No. 14, and No. 15 have orders to kill Goku, who is shopping with the family. As the battle ensues, No. 13 undergoes a terrifying transformation. Can the three Super Saiyans stop No. 13 from completing his mission?! Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Released: 19 July 1993 *Page Count: 168 *Vegeta travels to the planet New Vegeta in search of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who has been destroying planets. Goku is also in pursuit of the Legendary Super Saiyan, teleports to the planet, and Broli goes berserk. Goku must defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan… to save the universe!! Bojack Unbound *Released: 24 November 1993 *Page Count: 168 *The Money Family is hosting a Tenka’ichi Budōkai, but everything goes terribly wrong when Bojack and his minions show up in the final stages. The Z Warriors are handily defeated, leaving Gohan to face off against Bojack all alone. Can Gohan’s newly obtained Super Saiyan 2 transformation save the day? Broly - Second Coming *Released: 19 August 1994 *Page Count: 152 *Goten, Trunks, and Videl are searching for the Dragon Balls, when a spaceship crashes to Earth. They investigate, and find Broli, who mistakes the young Goten for Kakarrot. As the battle ensues, Gohan arrives and joins in. Will the brothers be able to save the Earth without the help of their father?! Bio-Broly *Released: 13 December 1994 *Page Count: 152 *After being blackmailed, Mr. Satan and No. 18 travel to battle some bio-warriors. Fortunately, Goten and Trunks were hiding in their trunk, and along with No. 18, the three battle the bio-warriors. After the fight Goten and Trunks find a Bio-Broli, and they accidentally awaken him. Can the fearless duo stop this biological monster?! Fusion Reborn *Released: 26 August 1995 *Page Count: 152 *The oni responsible for watching the soul-cleansing machine is taken over by an evil spirit, and the afterlife succumbs to his will. All across Earth, dead villains come back to life! Goku and Vegeta attempt to defeat Janenba while their families deal with the chaos up on Earth. Their only chance to win? Fusion! Wrath of the Dragon *Released: 22 November 1995 *Page Count: 152 *Goku and friends are tricked into using the Dragon Balls to release Tapion, who contains the demon Hildegarn within himself. Hildegarn eventually escapes and begins to destroy everything around him. Tapion tries to harness the demon, but it’s of no use. Can anyone but Goku defeat the demon and restore peace? Battle of Gods *Released: 4 October 2013 *Page Count: 360 *The world of Dragon Ball Z returns for its first full theatrical presentation in 17 years with new characters Whis and Beerus, God of Destruction. Resurrection ‘F’ *Released: 5 December 2015 *Page Count: 357 *A familiar enemy is restored to live to seek revenge on those that defeated him in the past. With an army of 1,000 men he heads to Earth now with his full potential awakened. Dragon Ball Z TV Special Bardock - The Father of Goku *Released: 12 January 1993 *Page Count: 168 *On Planet Vegeta, a Saiyan named Kakarrot is born. His father Bardock soon obtains the ability to see the future and discovers that Freeza has turned on the Saiyans. Bardock confronts him, but Freeza destroys Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans as Kakarrot is sent off to Earth. And so, the story of Dragon Ball begins… The History of Trunks *Released: 31 May 1993 *Page Count: 168 *The artificial humans have left the future in shambles, killing all of the Z Warriors but two… Gohan and Trunks. As the two battle to save future, Gohan is killed and Trunks finally obtains the power of the Super Saiyan. However, even that isn’t enough to defeat such evil, so the young boy travels to the past in search of hope. Dragon Ball Z OVA Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Released: 4 October 2013 *Page Count: 162 *Two years after the defeat of Majin Boo, a new battle takes place on Earth. Vegeta’s younger brother, Tarble, arrives to ask for help in defeating Avo & Cado, two of Freeza’s former henchmen that have been terrorizing his planet. Do the heroes of Earth stand a chance against such mighty foes?! Dragon Ball GT A Hero's Legacy *Released: 23 July 1997 *Page Count: 138 *One hundred years after Dragon Ball GT, the only surviving character is Pan, who is now an old grandma. After Pan falls ill, Goku Jr. ventures out to Mt. Paozu to find the Dragon Balls. Along with his school friend Pack, he must face evil and his own fears, while learning how to be brave and courageous like his namesake! Dragon Ball Super Broly *Released: 2 May 2019 *Page Count: 360 *Following the events of the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta face yet a new foe who happens to be a Saiyan just like them named Broly after being rescued by the Frieza Force resulting in an immediate confrontation between the 3 Saiyans upon the Frieza Force landing on Earth. But before the events leading up to the confrontation, there's a history about the Saiyan race and Planet Vegeta's demise resulting in the extinction of the Saiyan race with the exception of a few important Saiyans surviving their planet's destruction which are Goku, Vegeta and Broly who happened to have different backstories during and after their planet's demise. While two found a home on Earth, the third was raised with a burning desire for vengeance and developed an unbelievable power. In the present, the 3 Saiyan survivors finally clash out in a massive fight between them as Broly is proven to be a formidable opponent against the likes of Goku and Vegeta. Gallery Category:Manga Volumes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT